


Too Sexy

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel cleans.





	Too Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel popped in a CD of Guilty Pleasures, music he would never want the rest of SGC to find out that he actually listened to. But, it was the perfect music for cleaning and, given SG1's mission schedule for the past few weeks, his apartment was long overdue for a thorough cleaning. 

Hitting play, Daniel spun around and started to pick up trash, separating recyclables from non-recyclables as the strains of the first track started to play. Heart of Glass by Blondie. Moving in time with the music he picked up garbage, occasionally pointing when the music was getting dramatic. Soon, he had a garbage bag full of trash and a halfway clean apartment.

Now, for the dishes. This was the part he really didn't like; it took too damn long to clean them. It was one of the main reasons he had a dishwasher, all he had to do was rinse them, put them in, add soap and start it up.

Whistling along with 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun,' Daniel picked up the dishes. It wasn't quite as bad as he thought it would be. He and Jack hadn't been *that* messy after all. Jack would be disappointed. Daniel hadn't realized he had quite so many wineglasses, or that big of a variety of them. Oh yeah, Jack had brought some over last night muttering something about Daniel needing new glasses so he bought some. Jack could be really sweet at times, though he would kill you before he admitted it or let you breathe a word of it to anyone. He had his reputation to keep up after all.

There were only a few dishes that had to be hand washed. All of which were the glasses that Jack had bought. Daniel made a mental note to put these up high and to only use them for special occasions. Birthdays, anniversaries, promotions, 'I can't fucking believe we're still alive' parties, things like that. They were really pretty glasses Daniel decided. He had been too drunk on a combination of wine and Jack before to appreciate their beauty. He was now, and they were still going on the top shelf. After bumping the di shwasher all the way shut with his hip, Daniel hit wash and went to go do laundry.

Laundry. This was going to require gloves. There was quite a bit of, dirt/blood/food/bodily fluid, spilled on them. Ewww, he really should do laundry more often. Daniel didn't think that wine stains could get that green. Suppressing a shudder Daniel threw the soiled clothes in the laundry basket. Checking the pants pockets he found $2.35 in change, several old credit card receipts, lint and a tube of half used women's lipstick that looked to be Sam's shade. Oh yeah, he had found it in his bathroom last week and had been meaning to give it back to her. When he could finally see the floor he had two overflowing baskets of laundry to do, at least four loads. Ack! He really needed to do laundry more often. He made a half-assed attempt to separate colors, only making sure there wasn't any black or bright colors with his whites. He threw the first load in, added soap and set it to cold.

Sweeping was next up on his list. Thankfully this looked to be one of the easier tasks. He just wanted to get up the worst of the junk; the rest would be mopped up. Sweeping wasn't too bad; he only had two dustpans full of dust when he was done.

Turning on the hot water he rummaged under the sink for a bucket and Murphy's Oil Soap. After guesstimating how much soap he needed he put the bucket under the tap and went to go search for his mop. It was hiding underneath a mound of paper and plastic grocery bags and didn't look too bad; though he'd probably have to buy a new one soon. Daniel glanced over at the sink in time to see the water start to overflow the bucket's confines. In two strides he was at the sink and turning the water off.

Daniel started to mop the floor and did a little dance when 'I'm Too Sexy' came on. With a neat diagonal stroke there and a tight curve when he spun he danced to the music. His concentration was broken when he heard a familiar chuckle from the kitchen doorway.

"Daniel! I didn't know you danced." Jack laughed.

Daniel shot Jack a dirty glare. "I didn't intend to let you know."

"Aw, but you were so *cute*!"

"Shut up Jack. I am not cute!"

"Oh yes you are. Especially when you're mad."

"If you have any thoughts about having sex in the near future, I suggest you stop that train of thought."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jack looked seriously conflicted, concede defeat to Daniel or give up sex for the next few weeks. Jack wasn't a proud man when it came to sex, he wanted it hot and sticky and often. "Want to get hot, sweaty and sticky?" Jack asked hopefully.

"After I'm done mopping and switch laundry."

"Mopping and laundry are more important than moi?"

"Yes."

"Bastard. Hate you."

"Hate you more."

"Hate you even more."

"The longer you argue; the longer you have to wait."

Jack processed this. "Anything I can do?"

Daniel handed him the mop. "Mop the house," and went to go switch the laundry. A half hour later Daniel was putting away the dishes when he felt a pair of strong arms circle his middle and a stubbled cheek nuzzle his neck. He leaned back into the strong embrace, reveling in the embrace and feeling his lover's erection. "Happy to see me Jack?"

"Tease."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Wanna fuck?"

"When I'm done putting away the dishes."

"Need some help putting them away?"

Daniel turned and eyed Jack suspiciously, "Why are you helping? Do I have to protect any priceless artifacts from your presence?"

With a mock affronted glare Jack asked, "Why would I break anything that you own?"

"Because it's old and priceless, half of what you are."

"I'm priceless? How kind of you to say Daniel."

"I was referring to the old part."

"But you love me."

Daniel paused as if to think about it. "I guess I do."

"Bastard."

Daniel pointed to the rows of wine glasses. "You can put those away." Jack moved to put the ones that he had brought over the night before away with the rest. "Except those, those go up high." Daniel pointed to the four in the front.

"Any particular reason why?"

Daniel looked down sheepishly, "Because you bought them for me."

"I feel so special. Now lets get this done before it gets any mushier in here."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel finished putting away the plates and was starting on the bowls when Jack decided to talk dirty to him.

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy you look in those jeans? You look like you are begging to be fucked senseless, that nice, tight ass so beautifully outlined; the way the fabric moves when you walk."

Daniel tried to suppress his growing arousal, it was hard going, but he was succeeding, for now at least. He only had to finish putting away the bowls and silverware, then he could play. Jack wasn't helping at all, his scent permeated Daniel's sense of smell; his voice was dark with arousal.

"I used to admire your ass and wish I knew what was under there, it was hard enough then to walk behind you. It's even harder now that I know what is under there. I keep wanting to get inside those pants with you, feel you around me, feel you inside me, feel your hot come pulsing across my tongue. See the way your eyes go all black when you're really turned on, see you lose control when you fuck me senseless into the mattress."

The sudden sound of ceramic shattering snapped Daniel back to reality as he realized he'd dropped a bowl on the floor. "Bed. Now." Daniel said as he turned to face Jack.

Jack's face lit up happily. "So am I the fucker or the fuckee?"

"Fuckee," Daniel growled.

"Lead on!" Was all that Jack was able to say before Daniel grabbed the back of his head and brought him in for a hungry kiss. Stumbling and narrowly avoiding knocking over several priceless artifacts, they made their way to Daniel's bedroom kissing fiercely and hungrily, shedding as much clothing as they could without breaking their embrace.

Jack bumped into the edge of the bed and tumbled down. Daniel stripped quickly and jumped on Jack, scooting him up the bed. He reached down and unbuttoned his lover's jeans and smiled ferally when he saw that Jack had gone commando, one less layer to take off.

Reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer, Daniel took out a bottle of lube. He shimmied down Jack's body, pausing at a nipple.

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed as his lover bit down gently and then soothed the nipple with a sweep of his tongue, grinning as he felt Jack arch up slightly and groan in pleasure. Daniel finished his shimmy down Jack's body and licked the slit of Jack's cock as he slipped a lubed finger inside of him past the inner ring of muscle. Daniel sucked on Jack's cock as he pumped his finger inside of Jack's tight, smooth heat. He felt Jack relax and added a second finger, scissoring and twisting in time with sucking Jack's cock.

Glancing up, he saw Jack's eyes closed in ecstasy; sweat was running down his brow and Jack was biting his lower lip. Smiling around the cock in his mouth, Daniel moved in for the kill. He found Jack's sweet spot inside and brushed against it at the same time he swallowed Jack's cock down to the root; his nose buried in Jack's pubic hair. He breathed in deeply the smell of musk and arousal before he swallowed. This sent Jack over the edge; hard waves of heat cascaded across his tongue. The viscous salty-sweet liquid flooded his mouth, it was too much for Daniel to swallow all at once, and he felt a small amount seep out of the corners of his mouth. Daniel released Jack's cock and sat back on his haunches. With his free hand, he wiped Jack's come from the corner of his mouth and licked his fingers greedily as he slipped a third finger inside Jack. He loved the taste of Jack and wanted to get every bit that he could and knew how much Jack liked to see him lick his fingers free of come.

He met Jack's pleading eyes with a lusty gaze. "Fuck me now, please," Jack grated out.

Daniel removed his fingers from inside Jack and added more lube to his hand, he lubed himself up, grabbed a pillow that he placed under Jack's hips, and placed his cock at Jack's entrance. Jack curled his legs around Daniel and pushed himself forward onto Daniel's cock. Any resistance quickly faded and with one smooth stroke he was all the way inside. Daniel rested there, letting Jack get used to the feel of him inside before he moved almost all the way out before thrusting in.

Jack arched up to meet him, his hands pulling Daniel forward to kiss him deeply. Tongues clashed, mouths swallowed low moans as Daniel pumped in and out of Jack. Soon Jack was moaning into Daniel's mouth to fuck him dammit!

Daniel complied, pulling out of Jack and flipping Jack onto his stomach. He roughly shoved the pillow underneath his lover before entering Jack again, this time with more force. Soft moans and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room along with grunts for harder. Daniel arched back and thrust in as far as he could go, nirvana starting down by his toes, spiraling up and around his spine, he let out a loud moan as he came inside of Jack. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as he pumped Jack's now hard cock and felt Jack come in his hand. Daniel collapsed down on Jack, sweat was running down his forehead, blurring his vision. He kissed Jack's sweaty back and murmured, "I love you," as he pulled his cock out and turned Jack over.

Jack had a disgustingly satisfied look on his face. "I love you too," Jack said before he kissed Daniel long, deep and slow. Daniel stretched out beside Jack; his head pillowed on Jack's shoulder. Jack made sniffing sounds, "We stink."

Daniel smiled. "Yes we do."

"Wanna do something about it?"

"Depends on what that something is."

"Shower?"

"Bath?"

"Sounds good to me."

Daniel sat up and stretched; sex always made him feel loose and limber. He loved it. "So, what do you want for dinner?" he inquired as Jack sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing slightly. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked, a hint of worry coloring his voice even though he tried to stop it.

"I'm fine, quit your worrying. Don't think I'll be able to fuck anymore today, but I'll be fine." Daniel still must have looked worried because Jack said, "I love feeling like this, all loose and worn out."

"But you're in pain because of it."

"It's not pain Danny; it's a reminder of how fucking good you are in bed."

Daniel blushed. "Uh, thanks."

Jack stood up and held a hand out to Daniel. "Bath?"

Daniel smiled and took Jack's hand. "Bath."

Jack pulled him up and into a bear hug. "About your music selection Danny."

"What about my music collection?" Daniel asked more than slightly worried.

Jack knowing that he actually liked Cindi Lauper and Blondie could be a Bad Thing. A very Bad Thing. He shuddered mentally at the thought of Jack belting out 'Heart of Glass' to him in the gateroom.

"Think I could get a copy of what you were listening to earlier?"

Daniel just laughed as Jack led him to the bathroom.


End file.
